happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Louie Headliner
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flippy The Fury Gale page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mectrixctic (Talk) 00:44, May 27, 2012 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO No I`ve Change My Mind Danielsecond 00:23, June 17, 2012 (UTC) About Josh I think it would be good if Josh could star, feature or appear in episode. RespectTheDisney5 08:00, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Nice New Page *are you sure the HTTGA cannot be taken into custody??? I've changed the page from "cannot" to "almost impossible" so they could be caught unless if the police were tough enough. Happy editing! :) I want MOAR!!! 18:11, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I want Moar!!! 23:38, July 8, 2012 (UTC) What's the danger hmm? What is the danger of Lord O'Darkness and Waterclam becoming admins? RespectTheDisney5 18:55, July 15, 2012 (UTC) The thing is that if they become admins, then you will have no right to order them to do things like,"LET JOSH BE IN DIS EBIZODE! THPTHPTHP!". If you keep on ordering them to do things, then you will probably get blocked by them. There is a dinosaur in your bed. You're screwed. 21:54, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Challenge arena What kind of require menus do you need to use Characters per-order play them instantly or finish all missions or get a certain time in survival mode Any of them--Savaughn08 (talk) 03:06, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Pre Order probably... There is a dinosaur in your bed. You're screwed. 03:12, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Question Do you take art requests? Signed, Brittonbubba 22:20, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I never took one, but, I could draw for someone (but on paper). There is a dinosaur in your bed. You're screwed. 23:45, August 6, 2012 (UTC) OK, this is for The Challenge Arena. Could you draw Melody Melancholy using her "Flash" Grenade move on Punk? I put the quotation marks on Flash because it involves her pulling her shirt up and showing her boobies (censored with a black bar) to a male character. This leaves the male immobile, depending on how attracted they are. Signed, Brittonbubba 23:49, August 6, 2012 (UTC) This request is complete. There is a dinosaur in your bed. You're screwed. 00:26, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, man. XD Signed, Brittonbubba 00:36, August 7, 2012 (UTC) can i ask? Can I use Punk and Ancolyp in a episode? (Planning on a episode where Punk kidnaps Robo Star and by messing with Robo Star's wires in him (since hes a robot), turns him into 20'S Robo Star) Yep. 'Soon I will be free. Happy Tree Friends Fanon... will be ours... 00:29, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Question Can you change the storyline in The Challenge Arena: Restored so that Britton at least unwillingly joined the tournament? Signed, Brittonbubba 03:03, August 18, 2012 (UTC) List of main characters Sure you can. Now that you know how to draw digitally, you may as well make computer revisions of all your characters' images. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 00:30, January 25, 2013 (UTC) A note from Gabrieltnzpinkbird25 Do you have an MS Paint Krazy? Gabrieltnzpinkbird25 (talk) 8:29, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I do. But I can't take art requests because my laptop was stolen. Kill all humans! Erase the stain of their existence! 22:40, February 8, 2013 (UTC) I need your help! can you please draw a picture of a happy tree friend base and make it into posing of Flaky like this: However, I can only use a tablet. Sorry... Kill all humans! Erase the stain of their existence! 23:24, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ... When i looked at your proflie i looked at rules and when you said do not post links to scam websites, you typed in another scam website '''when happy tree friends fanon wiki is not a scam website because you put another in the sentence. -- 08:20, March 3, 2013 (UTC) What do you exactly mean? What did I type in that was a scam? '''Kill all humans! Erase the stain of their existence! 02:50, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Don't ask for my personal information (age, full name, address, etc.) Do not vandalize or spam on talk page, use profanity, re-add deleted messages, --->(or linking to another scam website.) do you mean or linking to a scam website. -- 17:37, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I get it now! MY BAD LOL :) Thank you. I know what i've wrote that was wrong. Kill all humans! Erase the stain of their existence! 00:27, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Wondering You mind that I make a episode where Mecha and 20's Robo Star are both destroyed but a mysterious villlain combines their destryoed remains into one. Forming a powerful hybrid of the two? Yeah, ok Kill all humans! Erase the stain of their existence! 02:12, June 17, 2013 (UTC)